Sweet, Sweet Dream
by Mystique-World-Master
Summary: My dream has always been becoming a world class patissier, so when my Mom enrolls me into the St. Mary Academy, I'm more tan happy. But of course, I get a free passage into the A group, the best of the best. *sigh* Well, at least I'm not the stupid one of the group. Eventual Ichigo/Kashino and OC/Hanabusa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!**

**So, Yumeiro Pattissiere is the first anime I ever finished, and it was what started my love for anime and manga... So, a few days ago I decided to rewatch it, and then I suddenly got the idea for this fic... Well, I hope you like it, Blablabla, whatever...**

* * *

**"Example"-Talking**

_**Example- Toughts**_

_**Overall warnings:**_

_**Cursing, OOCness, OC **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Yumeiro Patissere. If I did, I wouldn't need to write this fic.**_

* * *

_Third person POV_

Steady ringing from the kitchen echoed through the house, and before long, a girl stepped into the kitchen. Running towards the oven, almost tripping in the process, she turned off and opened it, taken aback by the sweet smell that shot out of it. She grinned and with an oven mitt, took out a golden and crispy pecan pie from the oven, setting it gently on her cooling rack. Before long, another figure waltzed in, this one of a woman of around forty years, who was attracted in by the rich, nutty smell coming from the freshly baked pie.

"And? Do you like it?"

"Of course! But to make sure, I must taste it first~"

"Eh?... Oh, wait!" the older woman cut a small piece before the girl could react and popped it in her mouth.

"Hm! Delicious!" she took a knife and a fork and cut an entire slice for herself.

"Mom! I wanted that pie to be complete for dinner!" the younger girl pouted. The woman merely laughed.

"oh, my, Mizi, it's better if I had tasted it first, like that, you can know if it's really perfect" 'Mizi' pouted even more.

"It's only excuses for me not to get angry at you" the woman laughed harder and ruffled the girl's dark brown hair.

* * *

_'Mizi's' POV_

I growled as my mom messed with my hair. No matter what she does, I'm not going to let my anger go away. Not now. Suddenly, my mother stopped laughing and I frowned, slightly taken aback by the change on her personality.

"Hiyami Mizuki," I took a small step back_. What's wrong? Why is she calling me by my full name? Did something bad happened? Oh my god, don't tell me she knows I wasted all the remaining pecans and corn syrup on mini pies… oh god no…_

"Do you really want to become a patissiere?" I sighed, I was simply over reacting. _White flag of peace, nothing bad has happened or is going to happen… I think._

"Yes, why?" it's weird my mom for my mom to ask me that. I'm pretty sure she knows I've wanted to become a pattisiere since I was young, why ask that now?

"I've enrolled you into St. Marie Academy. You are starting tomorrow." I gasped.

_Oh, my god, oh my god, this is not a dream, right? It's not a dream, right? _I pinched my cheek. Nothing happened.

I looked at my mom warily._ I'm supposed to be angry with her… KYAAAA! I'M GETTING INTO THE ACADEMY! THE FAMOUS ACADEMY! I'M GOING TO BE A PATISSIERE! MY DREAM WILL COME TRUE!_

_But I'm supposed to be angry with her…_

…

_God damn it._

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUUUU!"

"I'm glad you liked my surprise"

"I'M GOING TO PACK!" and with that I ran off, living my pie to the mercy off the cruel beasts I lived with. That was the last time I saw that pie. Well, at least I still have the mini pies.

* * *

_**-;-**_

* * *

I'm currently standing in front of St. Marie's gate. I took a deep breath before stepping inside the campus. I continued walking, taking in the scenery as I passed by. _Jesus, this place is a castle!_ Before long, I find a majestic statue just at the feet of some stairs. It is some kind of strange fairy queen or something… I immediately spotted a plaque below it and started reading it out loud without wanting to.

"_This is the Sweets Spirits Queen, patron of our academy… _Eh? Sweets Spirits?"

"It is told that those who see a Sweet Spirit will have their dreams come true" a head popped from behind the statue, a girl with dirty blonde hair and shiny green eyes that almost scared my soul out of me.

"Who are you?" I gulped, trying to sound nice and force my heart back to its natural place. The girl smiled and outstretched her hand.

"I'm Maia Ferreira, and I believe you are Mizuki Hiyami, am I right?" I nodded and shook her hand, smiling.

"Thanks god, today we're having two new students here, and I was worried you were the other one… however come with me, apparently we're roommates" I nodded again, but remembered something.

"wait a second" I opened the front pocket of my suitcase and took out two of the mini pecan pies from yesterday. I had made around ten, and made sure to bring them all with me. Of course, I also wrapped them nicely in small plastic bags, as small gifts. I left one at the foot of the statue, and handed the other one to Maia. "Here, I made them yesterday"

"Oh, thanks" the blonde took the small pastry and examined it "A mini pecan pie?" she smiled "thank you. Well, follow me, classes are starting soon." I smiled and followed her.

_And with that, I've probably gotten my first friend here._

* * *

_**-;-**_

* * *

I breathed in some air. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_. Gathering up my courage I opened the door. What I find? A typical noisy classroom full of people gossiping.

Soon, all eyes are on me. _Shit. Say something, say something, say something, say something…_

I smiled "good morning, everybody, I'm Mizuki Hiyami," I bowed, "please take care of me."

_OMG, HOW I SAID THAT WITHOUT STUTTERING!? It must be the crazy amounts of happiness you're handling now, there is no further explanation. _Soon, all attention in me disappeared, and everyone went back to their gossiping. I looked around, and, much to my surprise, I saw Maia pointing to the desk behind her. _Ok, why no one told me I'm also in the same class as her?_

I shook my head and sat in the desk she was pointing at.

"Hey, you're lucky all attention is in Ichigo Amano, you will not be asked a thousand questions"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah"

* * *

_**-;-**_

* * *

_OMG. This place is so big!_

Ok I've got to tell you something guys, the cooking classroom is incredibly big. I thought kitchens like this only appeared in my dreams but they are real. Super kitchens from wonderland really exist.

Okay, maybe I exaggerated.

Just a bit.

"Amano-san," the teacher called, waking me up from my daze, "You'll be in group A"

After the teacher said that, everyone around me started whispering something about how good 'Amano-san' must've be to get straight to group A.

"Hiyami-san," I looked up, "you'll be working with group C today. Depending on your performance, I'll decide in which group you'll be for the rest of the year." I nod, and she nodded back, smiling gently. "today's self-practice will be the mille crepe…"

* * *

_**-;-**_

* * *

Gently, I topped my mille crêpe with pulverized sugar and crushed walnuts before putting my utensils down and raising my hand "Sensei, I've finished"

Soon, the teacher was in front of me, and her eyes widened at the sight of my cake. Obviously, I panicked.

"wha-what's wrong sensei? I did something wrong?"

She merely shook her head and I sighed. "No, there's nothing wrong with it, actually, it looks perfect…" the whole class stopped what they were doing and looked at my cake. Almost the whole classroom gasped.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Although I'll never know if it's truly good if I don't taste it." She gently cut a piece for herself and tasted it. She cleared her throat again. "What have you added on top of what is said on the recipe?"

I gulped "I added a bit of almond extract to the cream and topped it with nuts"

"Why did you added something that is not on the recipe?"

"I've done the original Mille crêpe before, and I decided to add it my own personal touch this time. After all it is self-practice, right?"

"You will be on group A. I'll send the cake to our shop immediately." As the teacher finished her sentence, the gossiping began again.

"Is the cake that good?"

"We definitely have to pass by the shop before everyone else today!"

"Humph, now any random person can get into team A? That's so stupid!"

While all this happened, only one word played in my mind.

_Fuck._

* * *

_**-;-**_

* * *

I sighed in relief as I finished the last math problem. _Shit, how much I hate algebra._

Maia looked up. "You finished?" I nodded and the blonde sighed. "I wish I could say the same. F***ing algebra"

I smiled. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

"Yes"

I shrugged, "well, if you need me, I'll be outside"

"Okay"

I left, a recipe book and a notebook in my hands. As I got out of the building, I spotted a small bench not so far from there. I walked to it and sat down.

I looked at the recipe book tiredly and opened it. I looked for recipes that may cause me problems and wrote them down on the notebook, careful not to forget anything. I sighed when I finished writing the last recipe.

Why I did this? If I'm going to be in group A, the best of the best, I also need to be the best of the best.

I looked up to the full moon shining up in the sky and sighed.

"I hope I can become a great patissere and make my dream come true…"

"Well, count yourself lucky, for I have decided to help you achieve your dream"

I stood up, startled. "Who's there!?"

"Whoa, calm down" a small, fairy like creature appeared in front of my face.

"GYAAAH!" of course, I jumped back, surprised.

The fairy outstretched her mini hand. "I'm Amande, nice to meet you"

I hesitantly shake her hand with my index finger. "I'm Mizuki" Amande giggled.

"I already know that, I've been watching you since you left this," my mini pie appeared in her hands, "at the foot of the statue"

"Okay," I raised an eyebrow "more importantly, _what_ are you?"

"Oh, I'm a Sweet Spirit. I'll help you become a great patissiere by giving you special lessons!"

I smiled. "Fine for me."

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked it, Blablabla...**

**If you have any question, request, or simply want to express your opinions, review or PM me. Don't worry, I don't bite... I think...**

**Bye, Bi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… The second chapter has arrived with a huge **_**BAM!**_

_**Oh, right, the cover is a drawing I made of Amande... I hope you find it ok!**_

* * *

**"Example"-Talking**

**_Example_- Toughts**

**Overall warnings:**

**Cursing, OOCness, OC **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissere. Only my OCs**

* * *

Mizuki's POV

"Now, miss transfer student, Amano-san, please read this"

I frowned. I'm sure the girl is having a lot of problems at French, as well as the rest of the subjects.

"Ehh!? Y-Yes!... Eh… Bonjour… Comment-allez vous? On voit… a la tour… Oh! Eifel!?"

I sighed as the rest of the classroom started laughing, Amano blushing madly and looking to the floor as she sat down.

_I feel so sad for her…_

_**-;-**_

I yawned and fell onto my bed. _French is so easy!_

To say the truth, my mom is French, so she taught me French since I was little, so that is the reason on why it's so easy for me, _'cause I already know French!_

Slowly my eyes closed. And I fell into deep sleep.

_I can't wait for tomorrow to come._

_**-;-**_

"So now we'll make choux a la cream today"

_Choux a la cream? _I sighed in relief _thanks god it's an easy recipe. I've never done choux a la cream till today…_

"Perfect! An easy recipe to start our partnership!"

"shhh!" I pushed Amande back to my pocket "stay there!"

"Humph, party pooper"

I glared at my red haired fairy friend.

_**-;-**_

"Hiyami-san, nice to meet you. I'm Satzuki Hanabusa," the green-haired, girl look alike boy pointed to a black-haired one, "That's Sennosuke Andou," Andou bowed, "the grumpy one is Makoto Kashino"

"Humph"

"And I'm Ichigo Amano!"

I smiled. "Nice to meet you all"

"We tasted the mille crepe you did the other day. You have talent" Andou smiled.

"Yeah, the almond extract was a nice detail."

"Thank you"

"How about we get started? At this rate we're going to be the last ones to finish" I frowned.

"Kashino, can you stop being rude?" I asked.

"No" I growled.

"Well then, you'll have to learn, sooner or later"

"Yeah, right"

_**-;-**_

"Mine are ready for the oven" I announced.

"Perfect, hold on a second" Hanabusa said, "let Ichigo finish hers"

"ok!"

"I've finished!" I looked at Ichigo and smiled.

"ok, let's pop 'em in the oven" I took my tray and put my unbaked choux on the oven gentely.

"Hai!"

I started cleaning the dishes. Soon a wonderful, sweet smell filled the kitchen.

"Hah! It looks like it baked deliciously!"

I glanced at Ichigo. _Wait, don't tell me she is going to open the oven!_

"DON'T!" it was too late. Ichigo opened the oven, and the Choux deflated. "No…"

"Ahh! The Choux!" Ichigo said and I growled.

"Are you an idiot? It's basic cooking not to open the oven until the choux finish baking, right?!"

"Oh my…spoiling the choux of the princes… what an idiot… she doesn't deserves to be with them…"

I glared at the purple headed idiot who said that. "Don't talk like that now, yes she spoiled the choux, and what? That's could be called bullying what you just said, you know?"

"I'm sorry! The choux you made-"

"Don't worry, it's all right. We still have time" Andou said.

"Let's remake it." Hanabusa added.

I nod. "Yeah, I have no problem with redoing it. Maybe I can add some vanilla this time…" I smile at Ichigo.

"Come on, let's do this" I glance at Kashino. _Wow, he didn't scold anyone? Now that's new…_

"Ok! I'll go look for more ingredients"

"Just some flour will do, we have enough of everything else."

"And my vanilla!"

"I kno-"

'_BANG!'_

Startled, I turn around. There lies Ichigo, batter and butter all over her. I gasp.

"It hurt!" a mean-looking blonde girl cried, an evil smile spread on her face.

"Ichigo-chan!" almost all the classroom laughed at the brunette and I clench my fists.

"What are you doing!?" and now it's the teacher's turn to appear. "Amano-san… you again?" _Who else?_

"Sorry…"

"Amano-san is such a bother…"

"She's got a lot of nerve to come to St. Marie like that"

"Indeed!"

"Huh?"

I growled.

_**-;-**_

I banged my head against a book. "Fu**ing algebra!"

"Hiyami-san?" I look up and see Andou with Kashino and another girl… what was her name… ah! Rumi.

"What!?" I snap.

"Calm down Mizuki-chan" I look at Rumi.

"Ok… blame the stupid variables."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Eh… whatever, Ichigo is doing some Choux a la cream. Wanna come?"

"Why not?"

"Come then!" the three of them run off.

"Wait for me!"

_**-;-**_

"Ichigo-chan!" we four ran into the kitchen "I heard you were making choux a la cream-" in front of our eyes was a beautiful tower of choux, decorated with sugar arrangements that made it look extremely delicious.

"Incredible!"

"Good job, Amano-san."

"No, don't be fooled by its appearance." Kashino said "We can only evaluate it by its taste." Both Ichigo and I pouted. "Now then..."

"We're digging in!"

"No! I should be first!" both me and Ichigo chorused.

Rumi, Hanabusa, Kashino, and Andou laughed.

"You took us seriously?"

I pouted. _I did took it seriously… I WANNA TASTE IT FIRST!_

* * *

**SO! This is done! I hope you liked it!**

**Well, if you have any question, doubt, critique, or simply want to express your opinion, review or PM me.**

**BYE BI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere**

* * *

"Ichigo-chan… Ichigo. ICHIGO!"

"Uh, what Mizuki-can?" I sighed and covered my eyes with my left hand.

"Your cake…"

"uh… AAHHHHHHHHH! W-W-W-What should I do!?"

"Unbelievable" I uncovered my eyes and glanced at Kashino. "to space off and let your mind wander around during cooking practice. What incredible nerve…"

I heard Amande growl in my pocket and say something along the lines of 'what an idiot, next time he says something like that I'll chop his tongue off'.

"Kashino, don't tease Ichigo-chan so much"

"I have to agree with Hanabusa. The way you scold Ichigo could be called bullying", I growled.

"She failed in her decoration, but she baked her genoise well", Andou said.

"Compared to when you transferred here, you've improved quite a lot"

"Arigato Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun, Mizuki-chan!"

"How naïve", I glared at Kashino, "You're much too optimistic for someone who has only improved this much, look at Mizuki for example."

"Hey! Don't use me as an example! And I had some experience when I transferred, so keep your mouth shut!"

I glanced at Kashino's cake. _Wow._

"D-Did you make that?" Ichigo asked. It looks like she noticed the blonde's cake as well.

"Yeah"

"That sure is amazing", Hanabusa said.

"No one can beat Kashino at chocolate sweets…" Andou continued.

Ichigo gasped "I want to make this kind of chocolate cake someday!"

"It's impossible for you even in a million years."

"Mou! Don't say that! She only needs to practice!" I glared at the blonde.

"No matter how much she practices, she will not make perfect sweets"

"Kashino you meanie! I'll definitely make perfect sweets next time… and make that devil speechless!"

_**-;-**_

"Ahhh! What I'm going to do!? We have a self-practice test the day after tomorrow and I don't know what to make!"

"That is what happens when you leave things for the last moment!" I looked at the green-eyed spirit and sighed.

"You're right…"

"Well then, we don't want you failing, so stop lamenting yourself and start to think!" I sighed and looked at the night sky. The moon is up in the sky, full and shining with all it's beauty. Around it, the sky is full of stars, some shining brighter than the others, in perfect synchrony.

A lightbulb went on in my brain and I grinned. Quickly tacking out my notebook, I started making a quick sketch as ideas kept popping in my mind. _Perfect._

Amande peeked over my shoulder and gasped. I quickly stopped my drawing and looked at her, concerned.

"Is something wrong?" the redhead shook her head.

"No, it's perfect…"

"Okay, then, let's do this!"

"OK!"

_**-;-**_

I put aside my icing bag as I finished the last details of my cake.

"I've finished…Amande, come out, I've finished." I wispered

"Huh?" The Green eyed Sweets Spirit popped out and looked at my cake. "Ahh! It's so cute!" she flew towards the cake and nodded. "Yep, I definitely have to add this one to my collection." She made circles with her fork on the air above the cake, and a card appeared. "Perfect! Oh, look, here comes the teacher! Good luck!" she flew back into my pocket and I raised my hand.

"Sensei, take a look at mine" the brunette teacher approached and looked at my cake.

"I inspired the cake on the night sky. I used the black and white chocolate marmalade icing to represent the darkness of the sky and the light that reflect of the moon and stars. As for the inside, you must discover it yourself," I nicely cut a slice and put it on a plate, handing it o the teacher, who nodded and took a bite.

"Impressive. The fluffiness and sweetness of the vanilla genoise contrasts perfectly with the creaminess and bitterness of the chocolate ice-cream. Oh, and it has caramel too."

I nod, "the swirls off caramel in the ice cream help represent the uneven shine of the stars."

The teacher nodded and wrote something in her notebook and turned towards Ichigo. "Are you done?"

"Yes! It's an angel and devil fruit roll!"

"Angel and devil?"

"The sweet milky white chocolate and the fine bitter chocolate. It's a type of cake where you can taste the two types of chocolate at once!"

_**-;-**_

"Now, let's taste the cakes!"

Ichigo's eyes shined with happiness, "Taste!? Kyaaaa! I can eat everyone's cakes!?"

I sweat dropped as I watched Ichigo appear and disappear in different areas of the kitchen, tasting different cakes as she went by.

"She really likes to eat, doesn't she?"

"I wonder how she is not fat by now…" I looked at Hanabusa.

"Exercise, maybe?"

"I don't think she is a sport fan…" he looked at my cake, there were still four pieces left. _No, wait, now there are three_ "can I eat a piece?" he gestured at my cake.

I smile "of course"

"So delicious! Mizuki-chan your cake is so yummy!" I smiled at Ichigo.

"I'm glad you think so"

"The cake has perfect balance. It is delicious"

"Thanks Hanabusa-kun" I turned to Ichigo "Well, how about we taste your cake?"

"Ok!" The brunette cut a piece for each of us and handed it to us. "Here you go."

I took a bite and smiled.

"Ichigo-chan, this cake roll is delicious!"

I nodded. "Absolutely delicious"

Andou nodded as well "yeah, it's great! The two chocolates make a good balance!"

"Really!?"

I snorted, "Would we compliment you if it wasn't?"

Kashino took a bite.

"Come now," Hanabusa said "say it's delicious too, Kashino"

"The cream is stiff" I sighed "you beat it too much. But among the other stuff you've made so far… it's the most delicious" I smiled. _It is about time for Kashino to actually compliment Ichigo._

Ichigo gasped, "Did you said delicious just now?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Really!? You're not thinking its 'so-so' deep in your heart?"

"I'm really complimenting you!"

"All right! Thanks Kashino! Although I'm still far from becoming like everyone else… But I guess you've acknowledged me a little!"

"I don't accept you" _WTF? What was that just now? _Everyone looked towards the source of the voice, Kashino's front pocket. There was something moving in there, and I felt Amande pop up her head as well. "Such a childish cake!"

"he-hey Chocolat…" Kashino whispered.

Something flew out of Kashino's pocket and landed on the table. _OMG! Is that a Sweets Spirit!?_

"Amano Ichigo, could you not get fired up just because Kashino praised you?"

_Oh, dear lord Jesus, it is a Sweets Spirit._

* * *

**Hello guys, IMMA BACK!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter… especially designing Mizuki's cake.**

**You see, I really love baking, and I am also well trained in the matter of flavor's and what goes well with what (thanks Daddy ^_^), so I was well entertained imagining it. So, review, favorite, or follow and inspire me to write more! **

**Until next chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys, I'm back with another chapter!**

**Read up and enjoy!**

* * *

"In first place, why are you even in A group!?," the dark-haired Spirit complained, "I can't accept that!"

"Even though you say that…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Eh? Ichigo-chan?"

"A-Amano, d-don't tell me you can see this?"

"Of course she can!," I stated dramatically, moving my hands around, "And I can as well! We're not blind, you know!?"

Suddenly another little voice joined the chorus, "Choco! Enough of that already!" _oh, dear lord, don't tell me Ichigo has one too…_

Ichigo's blonde Sweets Spirit landed on the table and started fighting with Kashino's.

Amande jumped out from my pocket and landed on the table as well. "Choco-senpai! Don't fight with Vanilla-senpai!"

"Ichigo-chan and Mizuki-chan have Sweets Spirits with them, too."

"Of course, are you blind?" I glared at the Green haired narcissist.

"Eh? Too?" sudden realization filled Ichigo's face, "That means!?" I saw the teacher look toward us and swiftly covered the fighting Spirits with a bowl.

"It's fine, other people can't see them."

"Eh?"

"Only those with Sweets Spirits can see them."Hanabusa lifted the bowl, uncovering three Spirits covered in batter.

"So…" I looked at Hanabusa and Andou "so that mean that you have Sweet Spirits as well?" they merely smiled.

_**-;-**_

"The girl is Vanilla. I met her in this cooking room on the day I transferred."

"This is Amande, I also met her the day I transferred, in the gardens."

"This is Chocolat, a year ago, I guess, I also met her here…" Kashino blushed and looked aside "Ehh… we're like playing with dolls, how embarrassing."

"Failure duo!" Chocolat chimed

"Career pair!" Vanilla countered. They both jumped into the table and started fighting. Again.

'_Crash!' _

"How dare you talk back!"

'_Cling!' _

"So what!? You're Chocolat, that's all!"

_'Cling!_

"stop that, you two!", Ichigo cried.

'_Cling' _

"Stop please!" a Sweets Spirit popped up from Andou's shirt pocket. "Please don't fight!"

The Spirit jumped up, but instead of landing nicely on the table, she rolled into the sink. She climbed up again, holding the sinks edge, eyes brimmed with tears.

"*snif*, how terrible, *sniff*"

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"yeesh, it can't be helped…" Andou picked the Spirit up. "She's my partner, Caramel"

"G-Good evening" I smiled. _How polite._

"I, like the rest of them, am on the same class in the spirit realm," the small weight on my shoulder shifted and I turned to gaze at Amande, who was blushing. The voice belonged to a male sweet spirit, and something clicked in my mind. _Someone has a crush~_

"Even back there," the male Spirit spoke up again, "Vanilla and Chocolate often fought" my green-eyed partner flew to the table, and sat on the border of a bowl, her fork resting over her legs.

"He's Café-kun" Hanabusa announced. I glanced at Amande, _I've gotten some precious blackmail now… Bwahahahaha!_

"This academy is connected with the Spirit realm in some places. We're over here for training." Café announced.

"I know," Ichigo said, "To pair up with a human and practice making sweets together, right? For the sake of becoming the royal palace patissier."

All of the Sweets Spirits' eyes shined dreamily. "Royal Palace Patissier!"

"Everyone really does want to become a patissier" I said.

"That goes for us too, right?" Andou asked.

"Come to think of it, Andou-kun's dream is to open a Japanese and European mixed branch shop next to your family's Japanese confectionery, right?"

"I am aiming to work with my mother, who is in flower arrangement, as coordinators for food, clothing, and residences." Hanabusa stated.

"I will definitely be a first class patissier and have an outstanding shop." Kashino said, "that is why I must graduate as the best from here.

"I want to become a world-class patissiere and open a famous shop in Paris or Florence." I said.

Hanabusa twirled a strand of his hair with his finger, "well then, we're done with the introductions," Café jumped into his hand, "this may be a little belated, but…" Café drew circles in the air with his spoon, and a beautiful strawberry shortcake appeared, along with some weird strawberry mochi and some drinks. "Let's have a welcome party for Ichigo-chan, Vanilla, Mizuki-chan, and Amande." The four of us gasped in admiration at the beautiful sweets before our eyes. "Everyone prepared this together"

"This marzipan dolls and rose candy are made by Hanabusa-kun, right?" I asked.

"You guessed it right"

"This chocolate swirl form is Kashino's" Ichigo guessed.

"Yeah, since it's impossible for you to make."

"and this Mochi looking thing is…", the brunette trailed off, an invisible question mark popping up on her head.

"is this even Mochi?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little.

"It's a Turkish delight with Japanese confectionery touches. It's made with fresh cream and strawberry"

"Well then let's eat!"

_**-;-**_

I smiled as I watched Ichigo trying to make a marzipan Vanilla, and fail. Suddenly an idea popped in my mind. I grinned and walked to the pantry, grabbing ingredients as I went by. _Flour, sugar, vanilla extract, unsalted butter, salt, brown sugar, eggs, cream, golden corn syrup, and most important of all… PECANS!_

I put down all the ingredients in a vacant table and started with the pie crust.

"What are you doing?"Amande asked, tugging her ponytail.

"Pecan Pie"

"Pecan Pie…? Oh! I remember! You left a mini pecan pie at the statue's foot the day you transferred! It surely was delicious…"

I giggled, "yep, but it's even more yummy when it's hot and right off the oven"

"I can imagine it already…" I divided the dough in two separate portions and covered the in film wrap, popping them into the fridge. Then I took out a saucepan and put it over medium heat, mixing the corn syrup and brown sugar together until they transformed into a beautiful, golden caramel. I put it aside to cool down. Meanwhile, I spread the pecans in a baking sheet, spreading them evenly-

"What are you doing?" I jumped a bit, startled, and looked over my shoulder. Hanabusa.

"Pecan pie" I stated simply.

"Pecan Pie?"

"yes Ichigo-chan, Pecan Pie, my favorite pie."

"Can I help you?" I looked at Ichigo and shrugged.

"Sure," I handed her the tray of pecans. "Roast this pecans. Keep an eye on them, they get burnt easily"

"Ok"

I took the dough from the fridge and start rolling it. After a while tough, I sensed a horrible smell. A smell that after years of perfecting this recipe, I learned could only mean one thing. And that one thing could get me really pissed off.

_Burnt pecans._

"Ichigo-chan" I called, breathing as calmly as I could.

"Yes Mizuki-san?"

"I told you to take care of the pecans, right?", my hands shook slightly.

"yes", I closed my eyes shut angrily.

"have you noticed they are burnt?", a vein was popping from my forehead at this point.

"No they are no- Uh,Oh…"

"ICHIGO!"

_**-;-**_

"I didn't knew that roasting nuts was so hard…"

I glared at Ichigo. "Roasting nuts I not hard. You only need to know to use your nose."

"It is hard"

"It's not"

"It is"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"IT'S NOT!"

"IT IS!"

"Hey girls, calm down, at least you ended up doing the pie correctly" Hanabusa cooed.

I turned my back on Ichigo, "after throwing away 5 trays of perfect pecans"

"Ok now," Hanabusa said, "can we taste the pie?"

"Wait!," I cried, "We need some ice cream!" Amande looked at me and twirled her fork.

"I can take care of that…" a small bowl that was on the table, unused yet, filled with nut ice cream.

"Thanks Amande" I served five slices of pie and put a scoop of ice cream on top of each slice and handed each one a plate.

"Itadakimatsu!"

* * *

**And with this and a biscuit, this week's chapter is done for!**

**Don't forget to leave a review, and if you like how the story is going until now, follow or favorite! Also, as I'm in a good mood and just finished baking some cornbread, imaginary honey cornbread for all!**

**BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so late, but I had some problems writing it without Mizuki turning out too violent, so… well.**

**Disclaimer: I DUNNO OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!**

**Read up!**

* * *

I sighed as I picked up my last book from the shelf in the infirmary. _Gaaah, I'm so bored… being stuck in here for three days sucks… that nurse is crazy._ Finally I was getting out of the infirmary after I caught a cold three days ago.

You see, apparently when one get sick in here, you can't have any kind of contact with other students… or at least the nurse told me so. However, getting back to the point, I had two options. I could go back home until I was completely cured, or stay on the infirmary drinking medicine until I was allowed to return to regular classes. Of course I chose the first option, but when I called my parents, it turned out they were on France visiting my mother's family. Supposedly my father was meant to tell me before they left, but apparently he forgot. Now that I think of it, I feel bad for him. I can't even imagine what kind of scolding he should had gotten from my mom.

I shuddered at the thought as I picked up my bag and walked to the exit.

"Hiyami-san, wait!"

I stopped and turned around, only to see the nurse walk into the room from another door. She was around fifty, her black hair decorated with white strands and her creamy brown eyes where framed with little wrinkles.

"Here", she handed me a paper, "give this to your homeroom teacher, ok?"

"Ok, bye then", I turned and walked out of the room, stuffing the paper on my bag in the process.

* * *

I yawned while I stretched, starting my walk to the kitchen after a good, relaxing bath, and fresh clothes. After being trapped in the infirmary for so long, it is only obvious I would want to go bake something, or whatever, no matter if it's pitch black outside, if it is raining, or snowing, or if there are meteorites raining from the sky, I HAVE to do something to relieve myself of the stress of being trapped like a bird.

As I walked out after turning in a notice that I'd be returning late, I saw a blur of dirty blond hair pass right by me. Instinctively, with a feeling I had seen that exact shade of hair before, I turned around to see the back of a very familiar, annoying, blond guy.

Yep, Kashino.

I raised an eyebrow at his residing figure and tilted my head as I saw him enter the big building that was the girl's dorms. _What is he doing here?_

Shaking my head and shutting off the long chain of possible answers for that question, I turned around, pulled my jacket closer to my body, and continued my path. I quickly pondered about what recipes I could practice, finally deciding on a simple Grand Mernier soufflé.

I breathed in the cold night air deeply and released it, my hot breath creating fog in the cold, dry air.

As soon as I got to the main building, I started feeling extremely uneasy for no apparent reason. I only wanted to get out of there. I slapped myself _no, no, no way am I going back._

I continued my walk to the middle school kitchen, and once I got there, I got greeted with a rather rare (or maybe not) sight.

Andou and Hanabusa, both as worried as hell, discussing about something that seemed pretty important. But what was weirdest of all, was that Ichigo was nowhere in sight. The few times I've seen them over here at this hours, was because or Ichigo or themselves where practicing, and both options were not available.

I raised my left eyebrow and shook my head, opening the door fully and walking in.

"Hello guys", I walked towards the pantry, "how are you doing?"

"Mizuki-chan!?/ Hiyami-san!?" I picked up a bottle of Grand Marnier and some granulated sugar.

"Yep, that's me" _eggs, vanilla extract, cream of tartar…_

"Where have you been the last three days?" Hanabusa asked.

I picked up some cups and walked towards an empty table. "Stuck in the infirmary. Why?" I placed all my ingredients on the table and set up the stand mixer.

"Well," Andoh replied, "A lot happened"

I started separating the eggs, "I'm all ears"

And it was like that how they explained me their plans of entering the cake grand prix with Ichigo, how Miya-san had appeared and challenged Ichigo, how Ichigo had won… and how they scolded her afterwards.

I put the small cups filled with batter into the oven and closed it, "So… Where is Ichigo?"

Both Andoh and Hanabusa looked at the ground. "We think she may have… returned to her house"

That made it. If I had gotten angry when they told me they had scolded Ichigo, even in the slightest way, now I had lost the small bit of calmness I had left.

If I had a rifle then, both of them would be minus a head. And then I would hunt down Kashino and torture him until he died of pain.

"You're lucky I left my rifle at home…" I muttered

"Uh?"

"That you're a trio of idiots" I forced a smile, "I'm gone for three days and look what you've done"

"Pfft, she is weak for crumpling down over such thing" our heads turned simultaneously to the door, where Kashino stood, looking rather annoyed.

"Oh, there you are my friend, now I have all my victims ready for torture~"

Kashino paled, "w-what?"

"Nothing dear~" I grinned sweetly and grabbed his arm, leading him where the other two stood, "I'm only going to scold you guys a bit"

My grin disappeared, and I was suddenly tempted to grab a knife that was sitting on the table behind me, in my mind it seemed that it had a sign saying 'kill them with me'. I tried my best to ignore it, and succeed.

"Now, tell me what were you thinking when you told Ichigo-chan that."

"She shouldn't get so sad for something as small as that" the blond complained.

"Of, course, no common human being would get depressed by that but still, she's not that common! She's a very emotional person with a lot of faith on herself, of course she would be depressed and you now it!" Suddenly I felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulders, I turned to see Hanabusa, _Hanabusa!? Wasn't he in front of me a second ago! How!? _(A/N Because I say so!) I raised my left eyebrow, shocked. As much as I wanted to ask a thousand of questions, I decided to play it cool.

"Now, now, Mizuki-chan, calm down, will you?" I felt my spine tremble a little at his soft voice.

"W-Why would I?" _Holy shit, holy shit Mizuki, don't panic._

He leaned closer to my ear, much to my despair. "Because we're all sorry about what happened" This time my whole body shivered, and I blushed slightly.

"Hmph, you win this time," I moved away from his grasp and walked to the oven, "If she hasn't returned when the dorms close tomorrow, say sorry to your well-being" I took out the soufflés from the oven and placed them on the table. Meanwhile, I heard the footsteps of two people leaving. I turned around to see Hanabusa, still standing there, looking at me. I blushed a bit unconsciously, immediately turning my attention back at the soufflés to hide it. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how your soufflés turned out." I finished garnishing the sweets with confectioner's sugar.

"Really? Then you're just in time" I turned around with two of the fluffy sweets, each one on their own cup that was neatly placed on a small plate beside a small spoon. "Here" I handed him one of them.

"Thanks," He smiled at me, "It surely smells delicious"

"T-thank you…" _I guess._

* * *

**FINISHED!**

**Nyan, well, If you have any question, request, critic, or simply want to express your opinion, don't forget to leave a review! Also, if this is the first time you read this story and you liked it, Follow or Favorite!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
